


Start Of Something New

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [38]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (just a teeny bit), (um), Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Other, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “Lu, I’m pansexual, you know this. Just because I prefer blokes over birds does not me my love for you is just gone,” Michael presses a kiss to Lucy’s temple. “You’re always gonna be my baby.Or,Luke has questions.





	Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Male-to-Female Luke Hemmings fic. That means that our IRL Luke Hemmings in this fic starts their transition into a _female_. If you aren't comfortable with change of genders of RL people in a fic, please don't read this and leave me nasty comments. Thank you!

“Hey, Luke, can I borrow your—um, why is there hair everywhere?”

Luke jumps when Michael barges into their bathroom unannounced. He was in process of shaving all his facial hair off, right after his leg hair went bye-bye.

“Um…” Luke trails off.

“Luke—”

“I should’ve told you right away…”

“Told me what?”

“When I first started having… thoughts… Michael… I’m trans… call me Lucy, please, babe?” Lucy feels so much better now that she’s come out to her partner _and herself_.

“What are your pronouns?” Michael asks, startling Lucy.

“What?”

“Your pronouns, baby. Do you want me to refer to you as she/her, or they/them, or both?” Michael presses a reassuring kiss to Lucy’s cheek.

“She/her, please…” Lucy buries her face into Michael’s chest, trying her best to hide her tears. But they’ve been together for years, Michael just tilts her head up and kisses her nose.

“Hey, I told you never to hide from me,” Lucy blinks at her boyfriend. “I’m glad you told me though… I’m glad you’re comfortable enough with yourself.”

“You’re-you’re not mad?” Lucy furrows her eyebrows together.

“I don’t care what you identify as, baby, my love for you won’t change at all,” Michael reassures her again, and Lucy falls in love with her boyfriend all over again.

“I already have an… appointment scheduled for the hormone replacement therapy,” Lucy sniffles. She probably looks very unattractive right now, tears and snot running down her face and whatnot. “It’s this Friday; will you come with me?”

➤ ➤ ➤

The clinic feels stuffy. Lucy and Michael are the only one in the room since, well, it’s really early in the morning.

“Lu…” Michael thumbs at the back of her hand in a comforting way. “Are you ready for this?”

“Not really… but it’s nothing I could’ve prepared for, right? There isn’t a book I can read as a manual for this,” Lucy gulps, leaning into Michael.

The receptionist calls out Lucy’s _preferred_ name, and that seems to visibly relax her. They walk into the room together, where the specialist is already waiting.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Lennox,” the specialist smiles at them both. They don’t return the smile. “Lucy, was it?”

“Yes?” Lucy’s voice cracks.

“It’s okay to be nervous about the first step of your transition, Lucy,” the specialist smiles again. “People have started their transition at much older age than you have, and they were not dissatisfied.”

“They have?” Lucy croaks again. Michael finds it cute that his girlfriend is nervous, regardless of _what_ she’s nervous about.

“Miss Hemmings, this entire procedure is about _you_ being comfortable with yourself, if nothing else. If you’re having second thoughts—”

“I’m not having second thoughts,” Lucy interrupts the specialist. “I just… thought it was too late to start my transition.”

“On the contrary,” Dr. Lennox begins, “there’s no such thing as ‘starting too late’. As long as you go through all the required steps and a few optional ones, you will be happy with yourself, whether that be physical or mental, in no time. Now, I’m also going to give you a letter of recommendation to a psychologist who’s trans female herself and knows the struggles you’re going through. You don’t have to see her on a regular basis, but it is advised you see her from time to time as your transition goes on.”

➤ ➤ ➤

They spend about an hour talking to the specialist. He gave the papers Lucy needs to give to the blood clinic where she can get tested before she can start on her hormones.

“Are you gonna break up with me?” Lucy asks her boyfriend when they sit on the sofa. “Fuck, you told me when you first started dating me that—”

“Lu, I’m pansexual, you know this. Just because I prefer blokes over birds does not me my love for you is just gone,” Michael presses a kiss to Lucy’s temple. “You’re always gonna be my baby.”

Lucy pouts. Michael only chuckles and presses their lips together. Totally by instinct, Lucy wraps her legs around Michael’s waist as their kiss deepens. She lets out a whine when Michael starts rutting up against her.

“Babe, you’re so easily turned on,” Michael raises his arms to block the blows from Lucy’s swinging of the nearby cushion as soon as his words leave his mouth. “Want me to eat you out?”

“I want you to fuck me, Mikey,” Lucy shakes her head.

“Are you… comfortable with it?”

Lucy bites her lower lip. No, she still hasn’t come to anything with her dysphoria, but sex is sex. She likes sex especially with Michael.

“Michael, we’ve been having sex for years, it’s not gonna change now just because how I identify how much I want you,” Lucy reattaches their lips back together, effectively shutting Michael up.

Soon, both of them are naked and Luke can’t help but pant into Michael’s mouth as he’s opening her up. She’s so sure she’s gonna come from fingering alone, and with a whispered ‘come for me, baby’, she arches her back, coming so hard. Michael doesn’t seem to be done with her, slicking his cock with lube before entering her. She’s way too aroused to protest about her oversensitivity as Michael ploughs into her. She’s keening and moaning, scratching at Michael’s back as she comes again too soon, Michael releasing inside her quickly after.

“I love you, baby,” Michael whispers against Lucy’s temple. “Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“I love you too, Mikey,” Lucy giggles.

➤ ➤ ➤

Lucy wakes up to the warmth of naked Michael’s body pressed to hers next morning. She remembers a freshly-showered Michael dropping the towel and climbing into bed next to her… then she must’ve fallen asleep.

“Mikey,” Lucy whines, pawing at Michael’s back. “You said you’d drive me to the blood test clinic today…”

“Mm, can we wait an hour?” Michael grunts, sounding extremely sleepy. “Need sleep…”

“Michael Gordon Clifford, your girlfriend wants to start her transition as soon as possible so you’d better get your lazy ass ready in ten minutes!” Lucy huffs.

 

Ten minutes and a half-asleep Michael later, they both have their coffee mugs filled with latte and on their way to the clinic. Lucy has never been a fan of needles, so Michael holds her hand when the needle goes inside her skin.

“I hope that’s not gonna be a regular thing…” Lucy huffs.

 

Since Michael has a night shift at the ER and Lucy doesn’t have a shift at her work today, Lucy decides that it is cuddle-o-thon afternoon. Michael chuckles in adoration, their legs entwined as they exchange lazy nose kisses and cheek kisses. When Lucy isn’t paying attention, Michael captures her lower lip between his teeth and tugs at it. She glares at him since they both know that’s one of her turn-ons.

“Is someone turned on?” Michael asks innocently.

“Shut up,” Lucy whines.

Michael’s only response is kissing her some more, and that pacifies her a _little bit_.

➤ ➤ ➤

The test came back and said it’s okay for Lucy to start her hormones. It’s been two months and Lucy is starting to notice a few things.

She looked up a lot of articles and they tell her those things are normal for people who just started MtF HRT.

“Mikey,” Lucy whines out, sat on top of Michael’s chest. “I wanna watch that movie!”

“ _Call Me By Your Name_?” Michael arches his brow. “I thought it had bad critiques.”

“No~ But I wanna watch it so we can watch a healthy gay relationship on the big screen,” Lucy huffs.

“How about I eat you out instead? We can watch it on some streaming site.”

Lucy blushes.

 

Ten minutes later, Lucy is writhing in their shared bed, her legs spread out wantonly as Michael’s expert tongue laps at her hole. He’s been just teasing her relentlessly, causing her to yell out expletives. He just chuckles in amusement before he slips his tongue inside, finally giving Lucy what she needs. Michael’s tongue is barely long enough to flick against her sweet spot, but soon enough, his lubed-up fingers are ghosting her hole. Before too long, two of his fingers are pressed inside, right up against her sweet spot. His experienced fingers and tongue keep jabbing at her sweet spot until she comes undone, her vision whiting out.

“Not done with you just yet, baby girl,” Michael rasps out. “Daddy’s still hard for you.”

Lucy moans, feeling her arousal flaring. Michael rarely calls himself daddy, but on the occasions when he does, it’s an instant turn-on for Lucy. She flat-out moans like wanton whore but it doesn’t seem to bother Michael too much, since his dick is inside Lucy’s sensitive walls and all.  She hasn’t got any problems with that. They might not be the kinkiest couple, but she loves playing with oversensitivity and other stuff. Michael has her body folded in half, legs thrown over his shoulder, as he thrusts into her, and it doesn’t take long for them to come in unison.

“I love you _so, so much_ , baby,” Michael pants out, riding out his high.

“I love you _so, so much_ too,” Lucy giggles. “Thank you so much for sticking with me.”

“No need to thank me. I promised to you on day one that I would always be by your side.”

➤ ➤ ➤

Lucy read about the effects of her HRT. She wasn’t expecting them to cause her breasts to develop as noticeable as _this._ She’s read tonnes of articles saying stuff about _fat redistribution_ once someone starts their HRT, whether that be FtM or MtF, but right now, she’s going bra shopping with Michael on her side. She’s been on E for about a year, and her chest feels lumpy without some support, so there’s that.

“You don’t have to take me to Victoria’s Secret, you know that,” Lucy huffs as she’s pushed inside one.

She’s fairly pleased with her physical change since she started going on E. Her hips are wider, and her hair feels like it’s growing faster than before. (Could be just her over-imagination, but.) Sadly, unless she pays for the surgery, there’s nothing she can do about her low manly voice. She’s thinking about sex reassignment surgery, but it might take years to save up for the cost to cover it. Michael offered to pay for half of it, but she doesn’t want Michael to pay for what’s _her_ transition.

“You should try this,” Michael basically throws the fifth bra into Lucy’s arms. Lucy was a blushing mess when the girl was measuring her size. “Ooh, what about a matching thong?”

Lucy glares at her boyfriend. “I can choose for myself, you know that…”

“But I’m the one taking those off, I should have some control over what you buy,” Michael gives Lucy the cute Puss in Boots eyes she can’t ever refuse.

“I’ll buy _one_ of the bras you chose,” Lucy huffs.

➤ ➤ ➤

By the time second year on E came around, Lucy has a vast collection of lingerie she picked with Michael. Michael loves every one of them, and she hasn’t any complaints against that.

She decided against any breast augmentation surgery. She thought about getting it, but Michael told her she’s perfect the way she is, and doesn’t ‘need bigger tits to satisfy’ him.

She’s yawning when she gets a text from Michael asking her to stay up three more hours, even though it’s already midnight, and that’s when his shift ends at the small hospital he works as the ER nurse. She’s also given the instruction to wear the cutest lingerie she owns, which isn’t odd for her. She knows how much Michael enjoys taking those off of her.

“Hi, Mikey,” Lucy purrs out when Michael is back from work, his hair looking messy as per usual. She crawls to the edge of their bed when Michael takes something out of the pocket of his jacket and kneels on one knee.

Lucy takes in a sharp breath.

“Lucy Rose Hemmings, I have been in love with you since we were eighteen, and this moment is something I have dreamt about for years… will you marry me?”

A squeal and an excited kiss is what Lucy gives Michael.

“Yes!”

“Oh, thank God. One more reason to eat you out tonight then,” Michael tells his fiancée, kissing her back.


End file.
